Sisters In Love: A Hiei and Kurama Love Story
by Miku Shimizu
Summary: Now new and improved! Two demon sisters are just trying to get through their last year of high school after their parents die over the summer. But life gets interesting when 4 boys with very strange auras transfer to their school.
1. Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters within this Fan-fiction.

Asuka (Shellby) demon name Kagari

Demon: fire apparition

Looks: jet black hair 2 middle of back, crimson eyes, 5' 7"

Colors: black, blue, red

Weapon: katanas and mist dragon

Fears: losing Chiaki

Dislikes: pink and reading anything that isn't anime  
Attitude: cool and casual but sometimes becomes hyper. When hyper WATCH OUT! (She acts like she's on crack)

Family: Chiaki

Past: parents died protecting u and Chiaki while u were in a bush watching them die

Chiaki (Hilary) demon name Mitsuki

Demon: Neko (kitty-kat)

Looks: black hair with silver tips that reaches shoulders, emerald green eyes, 5' 5"

Colors: black, pink, dark and a calm light blue

Weapon: elements and marshal arts

Fears: heights, spiders, being alone

Dislikes: smart asses and people who hurt friends and Asuka

Attitude: loves hugs and gets hyper easily but when pissed off WATCH OUT!

Family: Asuka

Past: parents died protecting u and Asuka while u were in a bush watching them die

Sisters in Love: A Kurama and Hiei Love Story

Chapter one: Emerald Eyes

**Chiaki's P.O.V. **

You are quickly jolted awake when you feel yourself bounced in the air and slammed back down onto your bed. Your emerald green eyes snap open and are met with pools of crimson. Your sister Asuka is smiling at you with a huge grin on her face while playing with the silver tips of your hair. "Why are you waking me at seven in the morning on a Sunday?" you ask while blowing a few lose strands of out of your face slightly annoyed.

"It's Monday silly! And we have to leave in about 15 minutes for school or we are gonna be late" she responds giggling and jumps off your bed. You make a mad dash for your bathroom and quickly turn on the warm water.

**Asuka's P.O.V.**

You watch as steam begins to poor from underneath the bathroom door but soon you became bored of watching the wispy little clouds dancing around the floor. You decided to go grab a lush apple from the small kitchen in the apartment that you and Chiaki shared. Your parents had been an "accident" this summer and now you and Chiaki were on your own. Chiaki was a straight A student so getting a scholarship to collage was going to be smooth sailing for her. You on the other hand were not. So getting into collage with no parents to support you wasn't going to be easy. You hear the shower turn off and give her a warning just loud enough that those neko hers of hers can hear you. "5 minutes", you mutter.

**Chiaki's P.O.V.**

"FIVE MINUTES?! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT!!!" you scream as you come flying down the hallway. You're trying to button your plaid blue mini-skirt while buttoning your white blouse and trying to tie your black tie with a little skull at the bottom. You hear Asuka trying not to laugh. "Don't just stand there! A little help please?!" She laughs and tries to smooth your ruffled black and silver hair. Your ears perk up as you hear Asuka's watching beeping that it's time to go. You put your ears away, grab an orange, and you and Asuka are bolting to school. "Come on slow poke!" you tease. Asuka speeds up and you both arrive at school with 5 minutes to burn.

"Chiaki!!! Asuka!!!" the voice of Mahiru rings though the air. You turn to see sapphire eyes glowing with happiness as her long golden brown hair swirls around her waist. You and Asuka are soon pulled into one of her beloved death hugs. Which you and Asuka are quite proud to say you can survive. "I missed you two so much!!! I can't believe summer is over already! What a bummer. Anyways, I can't believe we're seniors already!!!" you didn't respond right away because you were shocked she said that all in one breathe.

You jump when you hear the bell and Mahiru and Asuka laugh. Saved by the bell,you thought. You all three quickly walk into your homeroom class and take your seats. Well until the teacher moves the three of you. You sigh and get up while the teacher puts you as far away as possible from Mahiru and Asuka. This sucks you think while tying to black ribbons around your pig tails science is so boring with out Asuka passing me notes you are abruptly brought back to reality when someone taps you on the shoulder. You jump slightly and turn to see a pair of emerald eyes as green as yours staring at you.

This boy was attractive to say the least! Flowing red hair that made his green eyes even greener. And he had a light complexion and a flawless face that made you start to feel slightly unattractive. Ohmygosh! I didn't put make up on this morning! he bent his head and started whispering to you.

"Hello. Im Minamino Shuichi. You are?" he asked you smiling. You were surprised such an attractive guy was talking to you. You blushed lightly and responded in an equally hushed voice.

"I'm Shimizu Chiaki. It's nice to meet you Minamino." You give him a small smile and continue to make small talk.

"I just transferred here with 3 other of my friend-", he was cute off when the teacher cleared his throat and look at you and Shuichi. "Well class, it seems here that we have a new couple" he laughed as did the rest of the class. You looked over at Asuka, a blush on your cheeks and she just shakes her head and smirks. You look at the floor for the rest of the class.


	2. A Crimson Smirk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters within this Fan-fiction.

Chapter two: A Crimson Smirk

The bell rang out though the small classroom bringing you back to the present. You quickly grabbed your purse which held the contents of your binder, a few notebooks, some lip gloss, a brush, and a small compact mirror. You dashed for Asuka before that Minamino boy could talk to you. Asuka just looked at you and started laughing. "It's not funny!!!", you protest "I have never been so embarrassed!!!" She just laughs harder as you roll your eyes. You give her a small wave as you dart off to P.E. You change quickly and go sit on your number, lucky number 3. The teacher walks out to the numbers where you are sitting and he walks up to you accompanied by a very hot guy. He had emotionless crimson eyes and a toned, sexy body with a face to match. You couldn't help but stare at his black gravity defying hair with a white starburst in the middle. 'How does he do that?' you wonder but snap out of it when the teacher calls you name.

"Shimizu", he says "this is Jaganshi Hiei, I want you to show him around the school then come back here for softball." You nod and he walks off. You stand up and smile.

"Hello Jaganshi Hiei. I'm Shimizu Chiaki. It's nice to meet you" you say and hold out your hand for him to shake. He looks at your hand and just ignores you. 'WHAT A JACKASS!!!' you think. "Well don't just stand there," you say and grab his wrist "come on!" you literally drag him all the way around the school. It only took you about 20 minutes though, he was a pretty fast walker. You both get back just in time to hear what game your playing today and the rules. "Awww!" you didn't care if this Hiei guy wasn't paying attention or not. You complained "We missed the warm up!" you pouted and went to leave to go sit on your number. You were surprised when Jaganshi appeared next to you and started to talk.

"You like training?" he asked with a slightly cold tone but you didn't let it bother you. At least he was talking, right? You looked over at him, smiled, and nodded. You laughed at Jaganshi when he had to sit on the only number left open, 13. He shot you a death glare and you just gave him on back. But instead of him if just looking away he kept eye contact with you. A smirk even crossed those gorgeous lips of his. You felt the flesh on your checks begin to flush and you quickly turned around. You're trying to listen to the rules of the game you're going to be playing today, softball, but are having trouble focusing when the hot guy behind you is playing with the silver tips of your hair! You feel your heartbeat start to speed when he gently tugged on a strand of your hair to get your attention. You turn your head slightly and whisper hoping the teacher won't notice and that the embassesment of first period can be avoided here as well. "Yes Jaganshi?"

"hn, what's your name again?" he asked slightly uninterested. You were shocked but a smile soon slid upon your soft, pink lips.

"Call me Chiaki" you say softly. He responds with "hn… Hiei." Your smile grows and you turn back around towards the teacher as you allow Hiei to play with the tips of your hair. The teacher has you get up and you all race to see who gets to the field first. You plan as always that you are gonna be the first to get there but Hiei is at your side running as fast as you were. You knew no one but a demon could beat you. So you speed up seeing if he could keep up but for some reason he stopped that's when you turn around just in time to run into a pole.

Everything goes black and you feel your body leaning back until you hit the hard, black asphalt below. You hear screams and fast footstep. Slowly your world comes back into focus, bright and painful. You feel a hot liquid rushing from your head and down the side of your face. You feel someone with warm, strong hands help you slowly up into a sitting position. You gently put you hand up to the side of your head where you feel the warm liquid escaping from, when you bring your hand back down you see that is covered in a warm, dark substance that made your stomach twist in knots, blood. You heart's once steady beat beings to start pounding gently underneath your left breast and your slow breathing starts to become slowly uneven. The next thing you know your starting to fall backwards once more as your world begins to do wild spins as if you're on a rollercoaster trying to break free of its restraints.

You shut your eyes praying that this pit of hell that you have just been thrown into will soon stop. Instead of feeling the cold ground beneath your head once more a very hard and very muscular chest is in its place. It's Hiei. "Just stay calm and stay awake," he muttered to you in his low, unemotional tone of voice "the nurse should be here soon." Your feel like you just ran 1,000 miles and your eyes are screaming in protest the longer you keep them open. With each second that passes by with your eyes still open their screaming only becomes louder. You begin to succumb to their wrenched lullaby as your eyelids slowly begin to cover your emerald eyes. You are suddenly shaken roughly as a sharp burst of pain is sent from your head and down your body in waves of fiery unpleasantness. It's was Hiei who was the culprit and you give a small whimper but the tone of his voice does not change. "Don't close your eyes." He tells you firmly "you have to stay awake. Understood?"

You turn your emerald gaze up towards Hiei's depths of crimson. Your soft lips gently tug into a small smile as you blink slowly in understanding. The collar of your gray P.E. shirt is now soaked and sticky with your dark red blood. You begin to panic much more when you grasp the knowledge of just how much of that vital red liquid has spilled out of you and continues to flow out of your head. You can feel your body slowly losing its calm composure, as your breathe becomes jagged, shallow, and fast, and your heart is galloping so hard in your chest you feel it will burst any second. Your world begins to slowly fade into a black abyss once more. You clench a fist full of Hiei's shirt when your breathing begins to become more painful with each breathe, as air is sharply pumped in and out of the sack like organs. You are suddenly wrapped into a blanket of warm, strong arms by Hiei as he whispers softly in your ear. "It's alright Chiaki. You're going to be fine but you need to calm down." Hiei's arms gently tighten around you and you feel as if your drowning in the warmth he is sending though every fiber of your small body. You feel your beating heart slowly returning to its natural rhythm as your breathing slowly starts to become even and soft. That is until you are ripped away from Hiei's arms and his warmth. A small prick of pain is in your arm as the soft lids of your eyes slowly begin to slip over your oceans of emerald.

'I'm sorry Hiei,' you think to your self weakly 'my eyes just wont stay open.' You catch once last glimpse of his crimson eyes before you are gently engulfed into darkness.


	3. An Angel's Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters within this Fan-fiction.

Chapter Three: An Angel's Voice

You and Asuka are lying on your mother's bed just having a girl talk with her. You're playing with the silver tips of your mom's black and silver hair. It looked just like yours but hers cascaded down her back and flowed at her waist unlike yours which was cut short at your shoulders. Your mother's emerald green eyes gleamed in the soft light that came from her bed side lamp. "Hey mom?" Asuka suddenly asked "Can you hum that song? You know, the one you used to sing to us when we were little?" a light blush crept over your mothers cream colored cheeks and hesitation clouded her gentle gaze.

"Please mom?" you ask your mother as well, smiling brightly "we haven't heard it in forever!" your mother gives you both a soft smile and nods her head. You close your emerald eyes as Asuka closes her crimson eyes. You both lay there together with your heads on your mother's lap, while she strokes your short, black and silver hair and Asuka's long black hair. You and Asuka have your tails intertwined, purring softly. She starts to hum, her beautiful voice ringing like an angels song through your ears as you slowly start to feel yourself drifting into a gentle sleep but it was interrupted by your dad running into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Asuka! Chiaki! You need to get out of here!" He was breathing hard, panic in is usually calm crimson eyes, his jet black hair ruffled. His voice shook and was full of fear. "You must leave quickly!" your father pulls you and Asuka up and off of your mother's bed and ushers you both to the window. "Go," he says as he pushes you both through the window outside into the dark, star lit night. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back! Just keep running!" you both nod with shocked and worried expressions on your pale faces. You're about to question your father but a huge red demon with black eyes filled with hatred and a huge mouth full of sharp yellow teeth, breaks down the door behind your father.

"Hand over the twins!" the huge demon commended with a huge roar. You mother, her emerald gaze no longer soft but blazing with anger and perseverance, stepped in front of the demon. Your father closed the window and you both take off running down the dark night covered street, bare foot and scared. You both keep running until your breathe is jagged and coming in sharp painful gasps. You're deep in the forest now and you both need to rest. You dragged your lead like legs until you came upon a dark cave that appeared to be uninhabited. You and Asuka crawled into the dark stone cavern. It wasn't much but it was shelter from the stinging wind. You and Asuka sat in the cave, huddling, awake and fearful until the first rays of the sun's light began to peak through the thick forest trees, dawn. You slowly got to your feet, cracked, sore and covered with dry blood as you peered timidly out side your shelter. Asuka fallowing close behind you, you began to slowly walk back to your house, fearful of what awaits you and your older sister.

When you arrive it was more than you could take in at once. You dropped to your knees and began to sob. Hot tears poring down your face like a waterfall. Your house had been completely demolished and among the wreckage were your parents' bloody corpses. Asuka begin to walk through the wreckage looking for anything that was left in one piece. When she returned several minutes later, your blood shot, dim emerald eyes stared into her tear stained face. All she had in her hands were your mother's perfume bottle, your father's necklace, and a picture with one edge torn of the four of you together. You slowly rose to your feet and you and Asuka began to walk away from your once beloved home, all your memories, and the two people you and Asuka cared for the most, forever.

Suddenly, your ears perked up! You could hear your mother humming!!! Humming the song she used to sing to you and Asuka when you were little! You turned around and sprinted as fast as your legs could carry you back to the wreckage and to where your mother's bloody body lay. 'She's not dead!' the voice screamed inside your head 'She's not dead!' you grab your mother's hand, your vision blurred by the stinging tears poring out of your emerald eyes when…

"MOM!" you screamed out. Tears raining down your soft, pink checks but the hand you were holding was not your mother's but Asuka's. 'It was all a dream," you sigh inside your head 'so it wasn't mom singing, it was Asuka.' You throw her a nasty look that sent shivers down her spine. "How many times must I ask you not to hum that song while I'm asleep?" anger shaking in your voice. "You know darn well that it gives me night-" You cut yourself off when you notice Hiei and that Shuichi guy looking at you. You quickly wipe away your tears when you realize that you're in the hospital but you have no clue as to how you got there or why. "Uh, two questions" you say to Asuka, "one, what are Hiei and Shuichi doing here and two why and how did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" it was Hiei who spoke up in his unemotional voice. He walked over to your bedside, his crimson gaze never leaving your green eyes. You tried to sit up but a cascading rockslide of pain shot though your head and it snaked its way all the way down your spine and through your toes. Your vision started to fog as your world begins to spin like a rollercoaster that's trying to free it's self from the tracks. Big, warm hands are placed on your shoulders as they gently force you to lie back down. "Don't get up," his firm voice rang though your head. "You need rest". He didn't move away from your side even after his friend beckoned him over. You could feel a small heat begin to build on your cream colored cheeks as you began to blush lightly while he held your emerald gaze with his oceans of crimson.

"So, um," you stuttered and broke the gaze by looking down. "w-what happened?" You turn you gaze back upon Hiei and his flawless, attractive face. "I remember showing you around the school and then racing you to the softball field and then… nothing." He pulled a chair that was nearby and took a seat next to your bed.

"Basically what happened was you were running, hit your head on a pole, lost a lot of blood, you lost conciseness, and then an ambulance came and took you here." He said it without emotion at all; it sent shivers down your back. You searched his hansom face for any softness but none was visible. You just blink at him stunned; you can't believe you actually did that. Asuka bursts out laughing and you just roll your eyes at her messed up sense of humor.

"It's not that funny Asuka!" you protest loudly. She is now rolling on the ground like a spaz and crying she is laughing so hard.

Wiping tears from her face, she finally gets enough of her air back to stand up and talk, trying very hard not to burst out laughing again. "It's not funny you got hurt this bad," she says hurriedly as her composer is slowly starting to crack "but I had no idea that even you were a big enough klutz to actually do that!" That's when she lost it, back on the floor rolling around and laughing so hard she is crying. In your opinion she looked insane.

Hiei was also starring at Asuka and her mad fit of laughter. Every time she would roll near Hiei's foot, he would move it away, avoiding her touched like she had something contagious. You give Hiei a small but very kind smile and then look at Asuka again, amusement flickering in your eyes. "I'm sorry Hiei," you say softly looking back to him then at Asuka once more. "Just remember, first impressions aren't always the best." You hear Shuichi chuckle, Hiei's full lips arch into a small smirk, and you start laughing when you see Asuka get up off the floor with a blush now fresh on her face. You begin to laugh harder at the reason behind her rosy checks, for the first time in her life; Asuka has a huge crush on a guy! Asuka is about to say something but a large man in a big white coat walks into the room with papers in his hands, your doctor.

"Hello Chiaki", he begins to talk in a very chipper voice. "How are you feeling?" you give him a weird look and think quietly to yourself 'I ran head first into a pole, how does he think I'm feeling?!'

You give him a small, weak smile and respond softly, "Dizzy."

He chuckles and in his over chipper voice he responds, "Well that's to be expected. Do you know what these are?" he holds the papers in his hand up and you give your head a small shake 'no'. "These are the results from the CAT scan you received." Yes bight green eyes grew wide with shock 'CAT scan?!' you think to yourself hoarsely. 'When did I-' "Oh, don't worry," the doctor laughed, after he noticed the freaked out look on your face. "You were still unconscious when we administered it to you." you give a sigh of relief and the doctor smiles. "By the looks of it, you have two minor concussions. The first one, in the front on the right side of your head and the second one is in the back on the left side of your head. Now we can do one of two things, one, we can discharge you but you need to get another blood transfusion and come back next week for an addition CAT scan and some other tests or two, we can keep you're here for two weeks and monitor your every move. So would you like option one?" you give him a small nod yes, he then stands up and takes his leave.


End file.
